


Star Wars: The Old Republic - The Lightbringer Legacy

by PirateWarriorQueen



Series: Star Wars: The Old Republic [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateWarriorQueen/pseuds/PirateWarriorQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can anyone claim they know their path, their Fate or their Destiny, no one can say for sure but all we can do is follow our instincts and hope that in the end we have no regrets and that we find what we are looking for." </p>
<p>For many Centries, there have always been Legends that have inspired many down their path but for some, their paths aren't alway made by their own choices sometimes it takes someone to put us on the path or sometimes a good kick to make us realize we are meant for something greater.</p>
<p>Follow the stories of some of the galaxies newest legends as they begin to change the Republic and the Empire but for one they may  find that their destiny lies in the hands of another who will do whatever it takes to make thier fate happen even if it means destroying the galaxy to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars: The Old Republic - The Lightbringer Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> All Rights to Character and Locations belong to the creators of Star Wars: The Old Republic MMO Game and that all Lore and Dialogues used is for entertainment only.

There are many ways the force can influence a person's place in the galaxy even to those that have no connection to the immense power that binds and connect all life, throughout time the force has brought together the most unlikely of heroes and villains together for many different reasons.

Weather to change destiny or save the galaxy or to merely change the state of the universe, but in all not even the Jedi or the Sith can truly claim the true nature of the force for the force is something that no one person can truly claim to control or truly see in it truest form.

But for a rare few the force can guide or in some case kick a person in the direction they are meant to follow, like with Revan, Bastila Shan, Meetra Surik, and many others their actions during their time shaped the galaxy and changed many things but their adventures and the wars they brought upon the Republic would only lead to the return of a great evil that in their arrogance had forgotten.

This time was known as the Great Galactic War, it was during this time that the once banished Sith Empire had returned to reclaim the galaxy and crush the Republic, but for the Sith, it was their time for revenge on the Jedi order that nearly drove them to extinction almost a 1,000 years ago. Under the leadership of the mysterious Emperor and his Dark Council the Sith crushed and conquered many worlds, the Republic fought bravely and with conviction against the Empire alongside the Jedi order to defeat the Sith once more.

With the help of Jedi Knight Satele Shan, Commander Jace Malcom, Hylo Visz and many other they won many battles against the Empire and brought hope to many in the Republic but their victories wouldn't help them near the end of the war. After 3 decades had passed the Emperor and the Senate opened up peace negotiations, though many in the republic knew that these proceedings would only allow the Empire to regroup and rebuild their strength many agreed to the preceding knowing that if the war continued the Republic would be destroyed.

Many thought the negotiations would help the Republic to regain some ground if the war was to break out again but the Empire had other plans while the delegates of the Republic met the delegate of the Empire on Alderaan for the negotiation the Empire made a surprise attack on the capital world of Coruscant.

Without warning they decimated the capital, killing thousand, this attack was led by two Sith lords named Darth Malgus and Darth Angral, they slaughter many who stood against them and destroyed the Jedi temple to prove to the great Jedi order that they could be reached and they could be destroyed, the galaxy would forever know this day as the ‘Sacking of Coruscant'.

When news of the sacking reach Alderaan the Republic delegates cried in defiance and anger for the secret attack on Coruscant but they knew that with Coruscant being held by the Empire the Republic would have to agree to their terms or face destruction. So grudgingly the Republic agreed to the Empires demands and signed the Treaty of Coruscant.

With the treaty in effect the Republic pulled their forces away from many planets that the empire was occupying and on Planets that were still at war, because of the treaty many Republic worlds pull out in defiance for the Republics weakness for letting the Empire practically win the war, most notably Alderaan pulled away from the Republic after the treaty and soon enough fell into civil war when the Queen and her heir died under mysterious circumstance.

Planets that weren't under the Republic like Balmorra suffered greatly when the Empire occupied their worlds, many of these planets rose in defiance of their new Sith rulers but many were crushed but some still remained strong to defy the Empire. During this time of peace many things changed, Coruscant was never the same and it was slow rebuilding the once great cities that suffered, corruption emerged from the lower levels to take advantage of the chaos and the Jedi order retreated back to Tython where the order was first created all those centuries ago.

Across the galaxy there were clashes between the Empire and Republic but not enough to restart the war, but the threat of war still loomed over the Republic and so they tried to avoid major incidents by employing stealth tactics to keep their force in check and to find way to defeat the Empire before they could gather strength to finish what they started.

To many these event could not be the will of the force, that all this death and destruction was the result of the Empires ambitions and want of revenge, but if you were to look past all the chaos and death you would see that many things that happened during the war were merely the setting stage of a greater plan forged long ago.

And so we come to the point where we look at what happened just as the war was beginning to emerge and shake the foundations of everyone's beliefs, during the war many young minds grew up either listening to the stories of the war or witnessing the destruction but from these events these young ones would grow to change the face of the galaxy.

For some, they would become the foundation of change for the Empire and Republic, but for one, her destiny would change the galaxy forever.


End file.
